Chris McLean
Chris McLean is the host of Total Drama: My Way. He has hosted every episode in the series. Despite being responsible for the destruction of five destinations used for seasons, Chris has never gone to jail or paid for his actions. However, following the ending of Total Drama My Way: The Concluding Catastrophe , Chris was fired by his producers upon the destruction of Uncanny Isle, among other things. His last appearance in the TDMW series was him laying on the beach while lava approached him. However, in Dash 4 Cash: Special Edition, Chris was seen as a zombie in a British graveyard. That is, until a pedestrian shot him multiple times, to the point of his head coming off. Personality Chris McLean is the primary host of Total Drama: My Way. He is an overwhelming narcissist, with little concern for the well-being of his contestants – and even sometimes best friend Chef Hatchet as well. Chris feeds off the pain of the teenagers, physical and emotional and strives to keep the drama in Total Drama: My Way alive at all times. He is a very selfish and arrogant man as he does not care about anyone or anything but money, higher ratings, and personal pleasure gained from the pain and suffering of others. Chris also enjoys messing with and preying upon the relationships of the contestants for his own personal gain as he loves it when contestants bicker, argue, and fight amongst each other. He appears to have gotten increasingly sadistic as the series has progressed, with the challenges turning from humiliating and occasionally dangerous in Total Drama Island: My Way , to being full-on life-threatening and purposefull harmful in Total Drama: The Concluding Catastrophe. While he continues to elaborate that it is for high-ratings, in later seasons it seems he is more concerned with causing pain than actually increasing the popularity with viewers. Despite the negative points of being a reality show host, Chris loves his job and the fame that comes with it. He enjoys spending life in luxury, including catching some rays in his tanning bed and relaxing in his jacuzzi. He is highly rebellious against the network lawyers. On a few occasions, he has shown to be somewhat childish as well, whining when he is displeased about something. Total Drama Island: My Way Aside from being the show's host, Chris is also the show's writer, background designer, director, and executive producer. He, along with his sidekick Chef Hatchet, the producers, the interns, and the camera crew are the staff of the show. He makes it very clear that he really enjoys torturing the campers, taking delight in pointing out how life-threatening the current challenge is, and sometimes even pairing the contestants up depending on their hatred for each other. Chris does not care what the campers do or what happens on the show, as long as it's legal and he gets paid, although there is a strong bias on the latter. He has narcissistic tendencies, which are first seen in __________, when he _________. He also seems to be irresponsible and careless, as he ______________. Throughout the series, he mentions most of the interns getting injured, without a hint of remorse and almost with glee. He loves to torture the campers, but hates being forced to take the hits himself. When wayward accidents come his way, he shouts angrily at other campers to not hit him. Despite the fact that he loves torturing the campers, he, at least in this season, has shown that he can, at the very least, be understanding of very morally wrong things. When Heather manages to avoid being eliminated in Not Quite Famous, and Justin was kicked off instead, Chris states that he felt the result was completely unfair, unlike the usual mean remark he makes to the campers when they leave. Similarly, when Heather publicly humiliated Gwen by reading her diary on public television, even Chris was shocked that Heather would stoop that low (showing he has some respect for others). In Paintball Deer Hunter, he pitied Cody after he was voted off because he was severely mauled by a bear to the point where he was unable to move on his own. In Who Can You Trust?, he allowed Katie to board the Boat of Losers to be reunited with Sadie. He also has shown that, despite his harsh challenges, he does care about the camper's lives (as he rushed to save Gwen from the psycho killer because he was worried about lawsuits, though tried to see a positive in it in regard to the show's ratings). He also seemed concerned that Owen kept doing so many dares in I Triple Dog Dare You! (that may have eventually killed him), and he is shown to be disturbed in that same episode by the lengths that Gwen, Owen, and Heather were willing to go in order to win; after seeing Owen eat dog food and enjoy it, Chris vomits, loses his bet with Chef, and, while in the outhouse, declares, "Okay, that was so gross! Is there nothing these freaks won't do?!" In Brunch of Disgustingness, he allowed the campers to do an alternate eating round when two contestants refused to eat dolphin hot dogs. His one and only absence in the season (and the entire series to date), was in Are We There Yeti?, in which Chef took over as host and left the final four alone in the woods to find their way back. Other than a flashback Owen had to the first challenge, Chris doesn't even appear or have any lines. Chef's increased cruelty to the campers throughout the challenge results in some of them, in the confessional, actually wishing that Chris was back. At the end of the season, Chris is subdued by Owen, Duncan, Geoff and tossed off the Dock of Shame, ruining his hair, in retribution for all of the dangerous things he has forced them to do over the season. Chris revealed at the end of the season that the campers, including the winner of the previous season, can win one million dollars by finding a briefcase in the woods. However, Chris's plan winds up accidentally causing a fourteen-way tie after the competition becomes extremely fierce over the case, so he is forced to create a second season. Total Drama Action: My Way Upon returning to host the second season, Chris continues to do what he does best: humiliate the campers- now called "cast members" - through strange and awkward challenges. He also had some upgraded facial expressions, as the animators thought that it was difficult to portray much emotion through his dot eyes. Chris starts up a large number of challenges based on movie genres for the new season. He once again has Chef dress up in humiliating outfits; however, throughout season two, he starts to lose control, as Chef begins to rebel against him (mainly because Chris never sends him his paycheck). Chris actually operates a number of challenges himself from the safety of his control room (though he is not afraid to get himself involved if he feels a challenge is not up to his cruel standards). Once again, Chris is an egomaniac and nearly all the props and awards of the season are modeled after himself. Chris is far more sadistic in this season and seems to care little, if anything, for the contestants. One instance of this is when he brings Gwen up to his viewing room and makes her watch Trent be eliminated just to make her feel bad. Chris has also worn many costumes this season, more than the previous season. He has a habit throughout the season of dressing up in various outfits and opening the challenges up with some strange stunt that comes at an unexpected time (annoying the cast as the challenge begins). Near the end of the season, he also seems to face budget problems, as a number of events (such as Courtney's lawsuit) seem to have cost the show some money. Total Drama World Tour: My Way Chris starts the season off in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 introducing the characters from the past seasons, and the new contestants: Sierra and Alejandro. During the episode, Chris's private headquarters are revealed, and they have a wood-burning pizza oven, a grand piano and a four-person hot tub with dancing waters. Later, when Chris is explaining the elimination process, Ezekiel interrupts him by saying that he has a peanut allergy. Chris gets so fed up that he throws Ezekiel off the plane and counts him as eliminated, refusing to let him back on board. During the musical number, Chris tells the contestants they have to sing in each episode to avoid automatic elimination, as it is part of the season three rules. At Egypt, Chris dresses up as an Egyptian pharaoh for the first challenge, which involves the contestants going over or under a pyramid. After completing the challenge, the contestants are split into three teams, except for Duncan, who quits the competition as he does not want to sing a reprise. After this irregular event, Chris lets a pleading Ezekiel (who had managed to return to the competition, much to Chris's shock) back into the game due to Duncan quitting meaning he was one player short, and puts him on the third team. Chris tells the selected teams to name their teams. One of the teams is named after Chris, being Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. Chris is very pleased with the name and considers it the best name ever, with a thumbs up. After giving the teams their rewards, Chris tells the teams what the rewards will be for in the next challenge. Afterwards, Chris signs off the episode and tells the viewers to watch the next episode. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island: My Way Chris starts off explaining that this season will return to Camp Wawanakwa and will have more action, but the rules will be the same. He tricks the audience so they think that contestants from previous seasons would play, but then reveals that entirely new cast of characters are going to try and win the money. Chris blows up the yacht they were on and makes them run through the woods. He assigns them to teams roughly based on which order the contestants crossed the finish line. Chris explains that he rented the camp out and it was filled with radioactive waste which caused the animals to be mutated. He gives the first challenge and waits for them at the campground. Owen appears and asks why he was not in the game this time. Chris says he and the previous contestants have outlived their usefulness and Chris blows Owen away. In this season, Chris seems to have developed a tendency to laugh evilly. Total Drama Pahkitew Island: My Way With the destruction of Camp Wawanakwa, Chris move the show to a new location: Pahkitew Island, a Cree island located in Western Canada. For this new season, Chris selects an entire new group of contestants from different peers. Total Drama All Stars: My Way After a year being in prison, Chris appears to have lost his mind as he is shown "hosting" a new season in his cell using cockroaches as contestants and replacing Chef with a cashew that resembles him. Chef eventually came to bail him out but Chris refused. However, after Chef shows him an envelope stating the producers have agree on a new season, Chris agrees to leave to resume his role as the show's host. Chris brought back six contestants from the original casts and seven contestants from season four to Camp Wawanakwa. He also tricked everyone that he is bringing back a still-feral Ezekiel to the competition only revealing that he is lying and tell his Robot assistant to launch Ezekiel away from the island. Once everyone made it to shore, he divided the contestants into the Heroic Hamsters and the Villainous Vultures. When the Vultures complain that they have one team member short, Chris gives them his Robot assistant. It is revealed that the Robot is actually Alejandro, who has finally recovered after his "lava accident" two seasons ago. In the end, the Villainous Vultures won and the Hamsters vote Lindsay off. Chris then send her off via the new elimination method, the Flush of Shame. Total Drama Periculum Falls meow Total Drama Periculum Falls Returns meow Total Drama: The Concluding Catastrophe meow Trivia *He is the first person seen in the confessional, as he explains what it is used for. Gallery Category:Hosts Category:Characters